


Hyde and Seek

by hakkais_shadow, katamari



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Hakyeon is love, Hoseok is also in need of love, Hyunwoo is younger than the others in this fic, Hyunwoo needs love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, More Ships more Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Shownu needs more loving, Smut, Tags Are Fun, come for the computers stay for the porn, needs more tags, smutty smut smut, yes there is lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: It's kind of hard, trying to find a well-paying job in this economy. When Hyunwoo's BFF Taemin alerts him to an IT opening at the place where he works, he jumps at the chance to gain experience and some extra cash.Taemin has a bad habit of leaving out details.





	1. Help Wanted

“3825 Hidden Way…” Hyunwoo murmured out loud to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper with the handwritten address scrawled in his friend’s messy script. Taemin had mentioned that he knew of someone who was looking for part-time help. “You should check it out. I’m sure they’d hire you in a second,” the older man had told him. He didn’t say what the job entailed but at this point Hyunwoo was on this side of desperate. Tuition for next semester had increased, as had the rent for his small apartment. His parents were having enough trouble keeping up with their own mortgage and Hyunwoo wasn’t going to burden them with his own financial worries. He was an adult now; he could handle it. He already worked part-time at a coffee shop but that still wasn’t enough, even with the generous tips from the gaggle of university girls who seemed to frequent the place.

So here he was.  
From the outside, the building wasn't much to look at - a squat, three-story brick building that opened into a large lobby, like any other office building.

Any other building, however, probably wouldn’t have had a strikingly handsome young man frowning at his computer, poking angrily at keys that didn’t seem to work. He pushed back his blonde-and-blue hair, about to yell in frustration –

Well, shit. Customer service face time. He quickly plastered on a brilliant smile, no trace of his earlier frustration present. “May I help you?”

Hyunwoo stepped up to the desk a bit nervously. He was a rather introverted soul naturally and it was all the more obvious around strangers who were unfairly good looking. However, it did seem like the guy was having some difficulties with his computer and computers were something Hyunwoo knew quite well.

“My friend sent me here to ask about a job….but I couldn’t help but notice that you are having some problems with your desktop….”

"A job? I don't think we're...oh, you're Taemin's friend!" Understanding dawned on his face. "I'm Hoseok, and today I get to play receptionist - I told 'Kyeon that I'm terrible at it, but nooo, who listens to me?"

Hyunwoo nodded, not sure who this ‘Kyeon’ was but at least this guy seemed to know Taemin. “Yes, Taemin is my hyung. I’m Son Hyunwoo. I’m majoring in Dance at Seoul National but I’m minoring in computer science so I could check out your computer if you want me to.”

Hoseok obliged, stepping aside to let the newcomer in. "I'm just trying to log into the email account. And the password's right there, it's not like it's hard."

Hyunwoo stepped around the desk, absentmindedly noting he was taller than Hoseok but the guy definitely spent a lot more time at the gym lifting weights than he did. Hyunwoo preferred to swim but that was neither here nor there. “Okay, let’s take a look.” He pulled up the search bar and typed in a few commands. “Ah, okay. Have you actually had this computer scanned recently? Looks like you have a lot of adware and extra shit on it. Happens a lot when you surf the net and click random links. Adware can slow down basic computer functions...want me to clean it for you?”

"Seriously?" The older man brightened. "Yeah, I figured that all of the shit we have to look at for work's going to clog up the computers. Not every site is as scrupulous as ours."  
“Here, let me clean this up for now. If you use the computer as much as you say you do you really need to get a good program to keep the adware and malware down to a minimum and make sure you have automatically scan and clean your systems once a week.” A few more commands and Hyunwoo leaned back with a smile of satisfaction. “There. Give it about 15 minutes to scan and get rid of the crap and you should be fine.”

"Damn, you're a genius," Hoseok praised. "So...did Taemin say anything about us?"

The newcomer shook his head. “No. I just mentioned I needed to find another job pretty quickly. He knows me pretty well so I figured he would know what would suit me best. Probably something to do with computers or something like that. Maybe even dancing but that would be a long shot since there aren’t a lot of jobs connected to my major…”

"Maybe you've heard of our company, then," he prompted. "Have you heard of Hyde Productions?"

Hyunwoo thought about it and shook his head once more. “No...is it a gaming company? I know Taemin-hyung likes games.”

"No, we're...y'know, I'll just let you on up to see 'Kyeon, he'll fill you in on everything. Go up to the third floor, that's where the offices are."

“Oh...okay,” Hyunwoo said with a nod as he stepped away from the computer. “If you need any other help with the computer while I’m here, Hoseok-ssi, just let me know. Or have Taemin give me a call if I don’t get this job. I don’t mind helping out.”

"Yeah, I'll do that!" Hoseok grinned and waved - and then grabbed his phone to text absolutely everyone about the cute little virgin that Taemin had lured in.

“But he’s not little,” Changkyun whispered to Hyungwon from the editing room as the stranger stepped off the elevator, looking around curiously. The guy was tall and tanned, skin a warm honey color. He wasn’t built like Hoseok but he was toned and muscular in all the right places.

"Not at all," Hyungwon agreed. He tried to peer from the doorway without looking too obvious, although it was difficult. "Think that 'Kyeon'll hire him?"

“Depends on whether he’s up for what we do here,” the younger man replied. “He’d fit in well, I think.”

"You'd jump for a scene, wouldn't you?" Hyungwon gently ribbed his friend. "All that tan skin..."

“I wouldn’t say no,” Changkyun said with a side-eye and a smirk.”And neither would you, hyung.”

Hyunwoo looked around, finally approaching the nearest desk and the receptionist sitting there. “Excuse me? Hoseok-ssi downstairs said I should come up here and take to a ‘Kyeon’-ssi about a part-time job…”

Was everyone who worked here attractive?

"Oh, he meant Hakyeon! Hoseokkie's awful at giving directions, sorry about that. Keep going this way, all the way at the end of the hall. Door should be open, just knock if it isn't."

Hyunwoo offered the receptionist a bow as he turned in the direction he was shown, feeling a bit self-conscious in his attire after seeing how sharply the other was dressed. At least he wasn’t wearing his usual worn, faded, ‘perhaps a size too small after too many washings’ jeans ad instead had chosen his nicest pair of black trousers. He had a feeling that even the receptionist was wearing brands he couldn’t even pronounce.

He stopped at the closed door at the end of the hall. He hesitated for a moment then let out a deep breath. “Better just get this over with.” Reaching up he knocked on the door.

He was greeted by a loud thump and a voice cursing. "Dammit, I'm gonna kill whoever put that up there, course I can't reach...sorry, come in!" he called out. Cha Hakyeon was standing in a pile of binders behind his impressive desk and staring up at the top shelf in frustration.

Hyunwoo opened the door cautiously. “Sorry...have I come at a bad time? Hoseok-ssi said I should come up here to talk to you….are you Kyeon-ssi?”

"No, no, you're fine!" Hakyeon waved him inside. "Sorry, it's a bit of a crazy day - but I'm Hakyeon. Don't worry about anything formal around here - and you must be Taemin's friend!" Hakyeon reached up to put the binders back, but his fingertips only brushed the edge of the shelf. "He said he knew a guy willing to do anything."

Hyunwoo entered and closed the door behind him. “Yes, I’m Son Hyunwoo. Taemin-hyung said that? I do need a job,” he admitted. “Can I help you with that?” he asked as he watched the other struggle with the binders.

"Yeah, I could use a hand. Next time I need these shelved, I'm keeping last year's reports right next to my desk," he grumped. "So Taemin did tell me that you're a dancer and good with computers. I think we'll find a use for both of those here."

“Excuse me,” he said quietly as he stepped beside the other and reached up, stretching to reach for the binders. The action made the hem of his shirt ride up, revealing a glimpse of his taut, toned abdomen and a hint of the beginnings of a happy trail.”I told Hoseok-ssi downstairs that I’d help him set up a better system for his desktop down there. He’s got a lot of unnecessary junk on that computer.”

That glimpse did not go unappreciated by the boss, who stopped himself from whistling (but damn, was it hard not to). "That was probably my fault. I ask whoever's using that computer to do research on our competitors, and they pack their sites with tons of ads and junk. We run a much more streamlined operation."

Hyunwoo nodded as he handed the binders to Hakyeon. “What is it that you do at this company?” he asked curiously. “It sounds like there must be a lot of involvement online since you said that’s what your competitors do…Taemin-hyung didn’t tell me.”

Hakyeon stacked them carefully within reach - he was going to have to start filling that top shelf with other things he didn't need as often. "So...you've never heard of Hyde? What about our sister company, ICE? I mean, it's a Japanese studio, but huge following in Seoul."

Hyunwoo shrugged and shook his head. “I’m not really up on the newest trends, Hakyeon-ssi. I don’t have a lot of money to spend on things that aren’t rent or school-related. My friends usually give me shit about that. You’d expect someone so involved with computers to be up to date on everything. I don’t even play League of Legends or Overwatch, that’s how behind I am.”

Hakyeon tilted his head. "So...huh. You haven't seen our teasers, either? We drop little tidbits in places like PornHub."

“I don’t really look at Pornhub….” Hyunwoo’s voice trailed off.

_Wait a minute…_

“PornHub?” he repeated.

Hakyeon laughed. "I know what you're thinking. Weird marketing choice, right? I mean, most of the stuff on there is straight, but they do have a pretty decent gay sect--oh." The realization dawned on him. "Taemin didn't tell you that we're a porn studio."

_I’m going to kill him, hyung or not._ Hyunwoo thought to himself as he shook his head once more. “No, he didn’t say anything. I mean, I guess any business can need computer tech help…” he tried to reason out loud.

_That’s probably why the receptionist downstairs was so damned good looking…_

"Well yeah, especially us. Our last tech left, he got a really great job at Hyundai. We've been on the lookout for another."

_So they didn’t need…._ A wave of relief flashed through Hyunwoo. He wasn’t sure why the hell he thought the company was looking for another type of employee. They definitely wouldn’t want him for _that_. “So you need basic IT help. I can do that. How big is your computer network here? Are we talking a dozen units or more?”

"I'd say probably about...two dozen units?" Hakyeon scratched his head. "You do mean computers, right?"

“Of course I mean computers. What else would I -- oh,” Hyunwoo flushed in embarrassment.

"Did I say something weird?"

“No, no…..nevermind. So you want me to check all the units in the system and make sure they are running appropriately. That’s usually just a one time thing so does that mean you just need me today? Taemin-hyung was kind of implying you needed someone on a regular basis. I kind of need a steady part-time job. The one I already have isn’t paying me quite enough to pay my bills with the increase in tuition and rent this semester.”

"Oh yeah, this would be regular," he assured. "I don't like to do temporary hires, due to the nature of the business and the privacy of all of my actors. This would involve tech support, checking our coding and helping with the website, if you can do that."

Hyunwoo nodded. “I can do that….and I won’t say a word to anyone else. It isn’t any of my business what other people do as long as it isn’t illegal.”

"Oh no, we follow all regulations, I'm adamant about that. Everyone is tested on a regular basis, and I have proof of age for everyone. Speaking of, I'll need yours if you want to work here."

Hyunwoo pulled out his wallet and gave the other man his identification. “I’m more than legal, Hakyeon-ssi, although it probably doesn’t matter.”

"No, it does." Hakyeon took the card and turned to his copy machine, already starting his file. "Do you have any problems with nudity, sex - keeping in mind that we are strictly on the gay side of the business?"

“No….just because I’m not getting any doesn’t mean I have a problem with it,” Hyunwoo tried to joke. “And it’s nobody’s business who a person prefers.”

Hakyeon chuckled. "So are you one of us?"

The taller man shrugged. “Not sure. Haven’t really had the experience to decide. I had a girlfriend for years but something didn’t feel right so we broke up last year.”

"Well, if you want..it's not hard to change that around here."

“Thanks but I’d rather have someone like me for who I am instead of the fact that I’m the new guy or fresh meat or whatever you want to call it.” He offered Hakyeon a faint smile. “So I’ll update all of the computers and upgrade what I can of the system. I could probably get that started now if you wanted me to or do you want me to come back tomorrow?”

"Why don't I introduce you around first?" Hakyeon invited. "And then you'll see that we're not those kinds of people - oh, keep in mind that my entire office staff are also on film."

“That probably explains why they all look like they do…” Hyunwoo murmured. He never considered himself ugly but he knew those who worked at this place were leagues above him, if the two receptionists he saw were any indication.

"Hey, everyone!" Hakyeon called out as they left his office, causing the floor to suddenly look up. "Welcome Hyunwoo into the Hyde family, guys! He'll be our new IT guy...not joining us on the camera just yet."

Hyunwoo’s introverted self did not enjoy being the center of attention but Hakyeon’s second comment distracted him from that fact and he looked over at the other in surprise.

_”just yet?”_

"Let's make him feel at home, all right?" Hakyeon smiled secretly and turned to his newest employee. "No pressure. I just have a feeling you'll really like it here."

“I’m sure it will be better than making cappuccinos,” Hyunwoo murmured blandly. Of course, he would still be doing that part-time.

“I call dibs,” Changkyun called out to the others in the editing room.

"He decides for himself!" Hyungwon lightly cuffed his friend.

"Better...and much better paid. Taemin did tell you that I offer well over minimum, right?"

Hyunwoo shook his head. “He didn’t tell me anything about this job other than the computer stuff.” He looked back at the older man curiously. “How do you know Taemin?”

Hakyeon winked. "Who do you think was my IT guy?"

A look of confusion crossed Hyunwoo’s face. “But Taemin….is one of my hyungs from my Dance major. His usual response to any computer problem is to call me.”

"I didn't say he was a good IT guy, just my IT guy...all right, it was a cover," Hakyeon admitted. "Truth is, I hired him officially as IT to help hide his job from his parents. Of course now he's fucked up and said he's working for Hyundai, who’s going to believe that?"

Hyunwoo put two and two together. “So he’s…..doing stuff in front of the camera. He never said anything about it to me.”

"And why do you think that is?"

The younger man shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not as good .a friend as I hoped I was to him. I guess it really wasn’t any of my business, anyways.” As he looked around he noticed that all of the staff working was insanely good looking, whether they were tall or short, pale-skinned or tan . Taemin would have fit into the group perfectly.

"Or he wanted to keep it private, because we know what a lot of people think of our business," the older man prompted gently. "Yes, we're all sex workers - every last one of us. Of course, we do a lot more than that, too."

“I’m not in any position to judge anyone, Hakyeon-ssi. I am sure you are all very good at what you do.” Hyunwoo paused, flushing as he realized how that last sentence must have sounded. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I….shit, I’m sorry. I’m pretty much the epitome of what you hear about IT techs - nerdy and socially awkward.”

"What? We are very good at what we do." A heavily tattooed man stared at Hyunwoo, his expression contemplative. "Like hell anyone's going to be mad if you tell 'em we look good fucking."

“I wouldn’t know,” Hyunwoo replied. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t enjoy what you were doing. Hakyeon-ssi doesn’t seem like the type who would make you stay here if you didn’t like it.”

He looked at Hyunwoo, confused. "....You haven't seen any of our videos, have you?"

"No, but he's walking out of here today with an employee login so he can get an idea." Hakyeon grinned and directed Hyunwoo to the nearest empty computer. "We don't just do porn, we show off our behind the scenes stuff, lots of photoshoots...we even meet our fans."

Hyunwoo looked surprised by that last fact. “Is it safe to meet with fans? From some of what I’ve seen about idols it seems like fans are crazy and stalk them.”

"Well...we're different. None of our content is free, everyone has to pay a monthly fee," he explained. "Some of our guys occasionally strip or do modeling work, but we don’t make it a point to go out and meet our fans.”

“Oh...that’s good then,” Hyunwoo replied. “I’ve done a couple of gigs backup dancing for groups and those kids just seem so tired and wary, always checking around for fans.”

"Which ones?" A younger man suddenly jumped into the conversation, curious.

“Which groups? Um...BTS and SHINee and a few others. I worked with Lee Hyori as well. I’m sure there are clips around of that. She was the first idol I danced backup for.”

"....." He eagerly turned to his computer and started rapidly looking up clips, clearly enraptured.

"Yuta's crazy about idols," Hakyeon explained. "We'll hear nothing but squeals for hours."

Hyunwoo smiled. “Well, he won’t see much of me. Backup dancers are just that - background. I did have interaction with Hyori-sunbaenim but she’s also a soloist.”

"Hey, I take notice," Hakyeon pointed out. "That's how I've found a lot of my employees. A lot of dancers are here, some artists...and some guys who just wanted something fun to do."

“The guys around here are good looking enough to be models. I guess I never thought of porn as an option of ‘something fun to do’ but everyone has their own opinions.”

"Why don't you ask around here and see?" he suggested. "I'll get your credentials, so you can look at the site when you're at home tonight. We're not terribly busy - there's some filming going on below us if you want to take a peek at the whole operation."

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude, Hakyeon-ssi. I respect everyone’s choices and decisions. I admire anyone who has that kind of confidence. Just because I’m not the type doesn’t mean there aren’t others who are more suited for it.”

"I'm serious," he insisted. "You'll be working with all of them, it won't hurt to get to know them."

He was interrupted by Yuta's happy squeal. "I found him!"

“Maybe I didn’t explain myself very well, Hakyeon-ssi. I’m not outgoing at all - in fact I think Taemin-hyung’s exact words were ‘you are shy as fuck’. The only time I really feel comfortable is when I’m dancing and that’s probably because I lose myself in it. I don’t just go up to people and introduce myself. I’d rather curl up with a book than go clubbing.It’s just the way I am.”

"Man, Hyunwoo's super cute without a shirt," Yuta marveled as he watched the video, causing a few curious onlookers to gather around his computer.

"And we have all kinds of different people here, even shy ones. I'm the outgoing one around here, for the most part. Hyungwon in our editing room is fairly shy, for one.”

“So don’t expect me to step up and introduce myself right away to a bunch of good looking strangers.I’m kind of having a mini inferiority complex right now. I’ll get over it though.”

"Why? You fit in with us, just fine. I'd put you on camera today."

Hyunwoo shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t….and you don’t know if I fit in yet or not. I’ve barely been here an hour.”

"I have very good judgement, in fact..." Hakyeon snapped his fingers. "You know, this is actually pretty intimidating, huh? How'd you feel about Hoseok downstairs?"

“The guy down at the receptionist’s desk? He was really nice and helpful.” _And gorgeous and way out of my league but that’s neither here nor there_.

"Would you feel better if maybe you just chatted with him first? Hoseok's one of the more seasoned members. He'd be able to really explain what goes on here," he suggested. "I'm so wrapped up in paperwork and calls all day sometimes that I don't get to really get a good glimpse of everyday life here."

“He doesn’t have to do that, Hakyeon-ssi. I don’t want to waste his time. I believe what you are telling me. I’m sure you want me to sign some sort of paperwork to make sure I don’t divulge anything - which I won’t. I’d like to think Taemin suggested me because I’m trustworthy.”

"He did," Hakyeon agreed. "Said you were smart, trustworthy, and cute to boot."

“I didn’t pay him to say that,” Hyunwoo joked.

Hakyeon laughed, genuinely. "I've got to say, gonna agree on the last part." He scribbled down a username and password. "Here are your temporary creds, we'll make them official once I have all your payroll information and all the forms together."

“Let me give you my phone number just in case - it will be further insurance that I’m not going to go out and reveal all of your secrets to the world. I’d offer my first born but that isn’t likely to happen anytime soon.”

"A baby?" Hakyeon shuddered. "Oh god, I'd have to feed it and hold it and...yeah, no I'll just take your number."

Hyunwoo laughed, the sound low and warm and welcoming, some of his shyness and reserve easing away - and it was noticed.

"See? I have you laughing already. Promise I'm not too scary of a boss!"

Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow. “I’ll remember that promise when you get angry. Usually it’s the nice ones who are terrifying when they get angry.”

"...Okay, I might get a little yelly sometimes, but probably not at you. I'm about as good with computers as Taemin."

Hyunwoo found himself smiling again. “Then that means you pretty much suck - at computers.”

Hakyeon looked sheepish. "I did used to use a CD-ROM as a cupholder."

Hyunwoo groaned. 'Not one of those people..." He didn't stop to think about how suggestive that sound may have been, especially in this place.

"Oh, and one time a tech asked me if I had any windows open and I asked why I would do that, it was below zero…”

“Nothing personal, Hakyeon-ssi, but I am NEVER letting you near my computer.”

The older man feigned outrage, which didn't work as he was soon laughing. "That's probably for the best - and I'm serious, nothing more formal than hyung!"

“It’s not usual for me to call my boss ‘hyung’,” Hyunwoo explained. “You could call him Daddy!” came an anonymous comment from somewhere in the room, making the newcomer blush.

"Yoongi!" Hakyeon sighed. "Yeah, you'll get a lot of that."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged good-naturedly. “It’s just jokes involving the new hire. I get it...hyung.” He paused, then added with a quirk of his lips. “Or should I say Daddy?”

Hakyeon laughed and gave his new hire a hug. "Welcome to Hyde, you're going to love it here."

Surprised, Hyunwoo returned the hug, his arms warm and secure - a seemingly gentle giant. “Thanks….I’ll try my best.”

"You'll do great, I promise - and it's even better that you're a hugger, because I am, too." 

More hugs - _shit_. Namjoon shuddered and rubbed his bare arms, but he did note that at least with another hugger around, Hakyeon would have someone else to shower all of the affection on. It wasn’t his thing at all, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he entered his little slice of paradise in editing.

Changkyun looked up at the tattooed man as he entered the editing room. “So what do you think of our new IT tech, hyung?”

"What do I think?" Namjoon leaned across the doorway, arms still crossed. "...I'm not sure yet. He isn't scared of me."

“Is he as good looking up close as he is from here?”

"He's a pretty boy like you."

Changkyun shook his head. "He's not like me at all. He's different and interesting..."

"Channie..." The older man sighed. "Still upset over your breakup?"

Changkyun shrugged. “When you are told you aren’t enough it kinda leaves a lasting impression, hyung. “

Namjoon cracked a smile. "New kid's got the same self-esteem thing. You should introduce yourself."

“I’m glad that hearing Yoongi say that to me makes you smile, hyung,” Changkyun said quietly. “I’m going to get back to work.”

"So do I, my dick ain't gonna suck itself," Namjoon called back over his shoulder. "I'm serious, kid."

“So am I,” Changkyun murmured, shoulders sagging.

 

“Man, I almost forgot!” Hakyeon rubbed his head, mentally cursing himself. “It’s getting kind of late, isn’t it…oh, and if you could tell Hoseok that if he goes and buys you a drink I'll let him off early tonight."

“Hyung….I don’t want you bribing your employees to spend time with me.”

"Oh, it's not a bribe - he's off early tonight anyway."

“So why would he want to buy me a drink if he already gets off early tonight?”

"Because he can use my expense account?"

Hyunwoo looked confused. “I don’t understand.” He was so distracted he didn’t notice the newcomer only a few feet behind him.

"I think you two would make good friends - besides, I like pairing my new employees with a buddy, it's overwhelming at first," Hakyeon explained. "Hoseok's very smart, used to the way I work, very sweet."

“And I’m sure he would really want some new employee hanging around him, asking stupid questions and being awkward.”

"A cute new employee hanging around me?" The voice came from behind Hyunwoo, amused.

Hyunwoo turned, surprised at the familiar voice. “Well, when you find a cute one let Hakyeon-ssi know.”

Hoseok laughed. "Hey, I don't mind. My roommate moved out a couple of months ago, so I'd just be going home to an empty place. I'll totally drink with you on Hakyeon's expense account."

Hyunwoo looked at the other man skeptically. This Hoseok was pretty much perfect - at least he looked the part. Why would he want to go out with some new IT guy? There had to be a catch…

Hakyeon gently nudged Hyunwoo. "I'll vouch for him. He won't do anything you don't want - and he's telling the truth, his roommate left to go move in with her boyfriend."

“Won’t do anything I don’t want? It’s just going out for a drink, right?”

Minhyuk overheard the conversation, a smirk touching his lips. “God, he is so naive it’s adorable.”

"Won't be naive for long if Hoseokkie has his way," Kihyun teased.

“I bet that between Hoseokkie and Boss our newbie will be in front of the camera before the month ends,” Minhyuk replied.

"I say two months," Kihyun murmured. "What're we betting?"

“Hmm….loser does whatever the winner wants onscreen for one scene - as long as it doesn’t get us arrested. Anything goes.”

"Deal," Kihyun agreed. "And damn if I don't have nice ideas..."

Minhyuk smirked. “You aren’t the only one, cutie…”


	2. Don't Drink and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, about that drink...

"I promise, just going out for a drink," Hakyeon insisted. "You just seem a little nervous."

“I also thought this job was just a computer tech one,” Hyunwoo said blandly.

Hoseok smiled at his new coworker and slung his arm over his shoulders, extending the other hand to take Hakyeon's credit card. "So just come with me, and I'll give you all the details."

Hoseok was a bit shorter than Hyunwoo but the taller man still felt a bit overwhelmed. Finally he nodded. “A drink,” he agreed after Hakyeon’s smile of encouragement.

"Kyeon's just excited, don't worry about him," Hoseok reassured. "I mean, I'm excited, too. Are you?"

“I can use the job but I’m not quite sure why you are all so excited about a new computer tech. I mean, that’s usually not the response I get.,” Hyunwoo replied honestly.

"I don't think you know how hard it is to get a good tech in our line of work." Hoseok led the way out of the building and headed towards his favorite bar. "Especially since we aren't a straight porn operation."

“It shouldn’t matter what the business does if you are a good IT,” Hyunwoo murmured. “You should just do your job and make sure everything is running smoothly - computerwise, of course.”

“Hakyeon might not want me on set..."

"He'll be fine with it as long as you aren't disturbing the action."

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I’d never do that. I usually just keep to myself anyway.”

"So Taemin didn't tell you what we do, huh?" Hoseok ordered his favorite beer, not looking to get drunk. "Did it surprise you?"

Hyunwoo ordered a cheaper brand, used to saving money whenever and wherever he could. “Yeah, it did. Definitely wasn’t expecting to walk into a porn studio.”

"And order whatever you want, Kyeon isn't hurting for money," he encouraged. "And I guess especially not Hyde...especially if you haven't looked at our stuff."

Hyunwoo shrugged, nursing his cheap beer. “What can I say? I’m not too terribly up on what is trendy at the moment.”

"I hope we aren't just trendy for the moment. Kyeon worked really hard to form the company, and I like working for him."

“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way…” Hyunwoo apologized, then sighed. “See, I told you I was awkward. I’m sure that you guys are really successful. I mean, I expect you to be with those of you I saw there at the office..”

"We were a pretty small company until ICE spotted us," he explained. "So we have a partnership with them - Yuta was actually hired by ICE, but he's spending some time here studying. But I remember how we scraped and scrounged and begged for sets, actors, webspace..."

“So ICE is a bigger company in Japan? Do you work with them often? Doesn’t look like you have to beg for anything now. That’s great.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "...Have you ever looked at any kind of porn?"

Hyunwoo looked away from the other nervously. “I had a girlfriend until earlier this year. We’d been dating for 3 years, right when I started University…” As if that explained it all...

"She didn't let you watch any?"

“Sometimes we would watch together - but she said she should be enough for me.” Hyunwoo took a deep drink of his beer, offering the other a wry smile. “Funny that when she broke up with me she said I wasn’t enough for her, huh?”

"Wow...that seems to be the breakup excuse of the year." Hoseok offered a toast. "Changkyun's boyfriend told him the same thing."

Hyunwoo saluted the other and took another drink. “I’m sure your Changkyun isn’t as boring as I am. I had always thought we had a good thing together but I guess I’m not as observant as I thought I was.”

“Were you happy with that?”

Hyunwoo paused before he answered the other man. “I thought she was what I wanted, was what could make me happy. I’m not so sure anymore.”

"That's fine, that's how you learn," Hoseok encouraged. "That's how I felt about my first serious boyfriend, then my first serious girlfriend."

The younger man looked at Hoseok, surprised. “So you like both?”

"Yeah." Hoseok took a long draught of his beer. "Not all of us are gay there, there's quite a few bi guys."

“Oh, I see…” Hyunwoo murmured.

"It's not uncommon..."

“With your friends maybe….”

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

“Bisexuality or having friends?” It wasn’t long before Hyunwoo’s beer was gone. “I’ve always been attracted to a person and who they are, not to what is between their legs but I never acknowledged it until after Hyolyn broke up with me.”

"Well, I meant being bi, but..." Hoseok grinned. "I've got to say, you're in the right place - and I'm one of the right people to talk to about it. It just kind of happened for me, I guess."

“I imagine it makes it easier for you to do your job…” the younger man said with a faint smile.

"Yeah...well, I guess it just makes us more tight-knit. Hyde's a very close studio. We're all good friends, and there have been a few couples coming out of it."

“Must be nice,” Hyunwoo murmured to himself, going to take a drink but realizing that his bottle was empty. “I mean, that’s great. Hakyeon-ssi seems like a decent guy to work for.”

Hoseok ordered two more beers, this time selecting his brand for Hyunwoo. "Kyeon is great. He's a little loud and very much a hugger, but he really is sweet and genuine."

Hyunwoo opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he could tell that Hoseok wasn’t going to take no for an answer. ‘What made you decide to get into this, um, business?”

"Out of work dancer." Hoseok smiled ruefully. "Ballet's my passion, believe it or not. I was actually working at a pretty crappy strip club when Kyeon offered me a job."

The confession surprised Hyunwoo. “I’m sure you could get backup dancer gigs. I’ve done a couple and I always go to auditions when I can. I’m more of a hiphop dancer but there is a need for lyrical dancing with the ballads. I don’t try for those - I’m not that graceful.”

"I'm not lithe enough for the videos or groups," he explained. "I mean, I'm no Arnold but I'm considered too muscular."

“You look fine to me.” More than fine but he didn’t need to say that.

"Well thanks, I appreciate it." He took a long draught. "Anyway, I'm not too shabby - I'm pretty good with numbers so I do a lot of data tracking and analysis as well for Hyde. We've all got office jobs, or we do tech for our shoots - or both."

Fuck, he probably sounded like some fanboy….

“I’m sure some of the guys there are computer savvy - why would Hyde need me?”

"We don't have a dedicated tech, never did. Most of us can manage our way around the equipment, but keeping things maintained, telling Kyeon what he needs to buy, optimizing everything...well, we don't have anyone who can really do that."

Hyunwoo nodded. ‘I guess you are right. I’ll try to keep out of the way as much as I can but I’ll make sure everything is running smoothly. Upgrading will ultimately save the company a lot of money in the long run.”

"Plus, we can train you to do other things, too - like running camera or editing video, anything you think you might be interested in."

“That might be interesting….I do have another job though so I’ll have to see what hours fit in best. They just hiked up my rent and tuition is more expensive this semester too.”

"Even with what Kyeon pays, you need two jobs?"

Hyunwoo shrugged. “He didn’t mention pay yet….”

"He's paying enough that I can keep up a two-bedroom in a pretty awesome building by myself - although I'm still looking for a roommate."

“I think the pay for going in front of the camera is probably quite different from tuning up a few computers and upgrading the system, Hoseok-ssi.”

Hoseok smiled. "I didn't start on camera at first. Kyeon wanted to see my work ethic. I got a bump in pay when I started doing scenes, but he still pays incredibly well. Better than any part time job I've ever had."

“I’ll stick with my cafe job as well until I find out whether I fit into your company, Hoseok-ssi. Sometimes things aren’t guaranteed. Hakyeon-ssi may change his mind about me after a few days.”

"You came very highly recommended - and I can already tell Kyeon really likes you. I'm serious, he's a really genuine guy. Very honest."

Hyunwoo sighed. “I’m sure he is...but that still doesn’t mean he can’t change his mind about me. Like I told him, I’m pretty quiet and introverted. I can seem kind of standoffish - it isn’t that I mean to be but I’m just not the greatest around people.” The younger man’s words were very softly spoken and painfully honest.

"Hey." Hoseok's voice gentled, the young man lowering his head so he could speak just loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear him. "You don't have to change your personality for us - and we don't want you to do that. That's really what I love about working there, we don't have to be someone different."

“I was terrified when Hakyeon-ssi said he wanted to introduce me to everyone,” Hyunwoo confessed. “As you may have guessed I don’t have a lot of friends and the thought of meeting so many people at once….” He shook his head. “It was probably a good thing that he made you take me here.”

"And it felt like we were all judging you, I know," he soothed. "But we're happy that you're here, that you want to be friends with us."

Hyunwoo took another drink. “Sorry….fuck, I’m so awkward with all of this. I’m not expecting anyone to want to be friends, Hoseok-ssi. I just hope they don’t mind me working there. Like I said before, I won’t try to get in the way too much and I’ll do my best.”

"What I want you to do is not be afraid to ask questions," Hoseok pressed. "Watch, learn, ask - sure, I felt really stupid at first but it was okay. I was learning, just like you are."

“I’ll try,” Hyunwoo finally acknowledged. “You’ll tell me if I mess up, won’t you?”

"I will." Hoseok extended his hand. "Pinky swear."

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t have to do that - I trust you.”

The older man chuckled. "Even better!" He stretched his arms, thinking. "Hey, why don't you come check out my apartment? You can see what a Hyde salary can afford - and I started renting this place with my roommate when I first started here. Back when I wasn't on camera."

“Alright,” Hyunwoo finally conceded, sensing that Hoseok wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Just let me know what time works best for you...and I’m sure I’m not going to be making what you did when you started. I’m just part time and just a computer tech.”

"You could just come now," he suggested. "And I was part-time, too - still working at the club and not sure if it was a scam or not."

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asked. “And I’m sure Hakyeon-ssi knew you would be doing more when you started...he probably was hoping you’d be in front of the camera.”

"Yeah - I told you, my roommate moved out so it's just me," he said. "And he doesn't hire anyone without intending at some point to put them in front of the camera.

“Except me,” Hyunwoo murmured, finishing his beer. “Well, then I guess it’s okay if you are fine with it, Hoseok-ssi.

Hoseok refrained from shaking his head, but he knew his old friend far too well. "I'm cool with it - plus I have beer there that won't make you feel bad for ordering off of Kyeon's credit card."

“So then I’ll feel bad for taking your beer…” Hyunwoo said with a grin.

He laughed. "Somehow, I have a feeling that you won't."

“Hey, I’m a college kid - free beer is always a good thing.”

"And even after college, it's a good thing."

“Hey, I’m not a cheap date,” the younger man joked, knowing that this wasn’t a date at all. “I’m pretty big if you haven’t noticed so it takes a bit to get me buzzed.”

A short subway ride and walk later, and Hyunwoo was face to face with Hoseok's apartment, in one of the most popular (and expensive) complexes in the district. Hoseok unlocked the door and invited the other into his large, semi-decorated place - he was still in the process of making it his own again.

Hyunwoo was impressed by the neighborhood and struck speechless by the apartment itself. The living room was bigger than his entire apartment. "Wow."

"I'm fresh out of champagne and caviar, but will some really good beer do? I've got some liquor too, if you want something harder." Hoseok opened his fridge, frowning thoughtfully at the contents. "Just make yourself at home," he called out. "My roommate's old bedroom is the door on the right if you want to check out how big the space is."

“Beer is fine,” the younger man said quietly, stepping up to the empty bedroom. Opening the door, he stepped inside. It was so big...Hyunwoo didn’t come from a wealthy family and had never had a room even half this big when he was growing up. He walked over to the window and looked out onto nighttime Seoul. Even the view was impressive…

"Try the balcony," Hoseok urged. The older man had appeared in the room suddenly, two bottles in hand. "That's the view that sold me on the place."

Hyunwoo took the beer with a nod of thanks, then stepped out on the balcony. “It’s beautiful,” he said after several long, drawn out moments. “I think I’m jealous,” he added with a wistful smile.

"I love coming out here just to think," he admitted. "Listen to some music, have a beer - go inside and dance again."

“It’s like you have your own private dance room now,” Hyunwoo murmured, nodding back at the empty bedroom.

"It's nice, but it's lonely - and besides, my barre is in the living room."

“I’m sure you can find a good roommate if that’s what you want,” Hyunwoo reassured the other. “One who doesn’t mind having a barre in the living room,” he added with a grin.

"How about a bar in the living room?" Hoseok teased.

Hyunwoo chuckled, getting Hoseok’s joke immediately. “Might get yourself in trouble combining those bars…I know I would. I’m not that bendy.”

"Don't drink and dance?"

“Or at least don’t drink and dance without adult supervision,” Hyunwoo amended. He’d had just enough to drink that his awkwardness eased a bit, the younger man more relaxed. This was a Son Hyunwoo that very few saw - but that more should see.

Hoseok laughed. "I'll be sure to text you when I feel like drinking and dancing," he teased. "So...any questions? About the job, the guys, making porn, sex with boys..."

Hyunwoo nearly choked on his beer in response to the last comment. He hoped it was dark enough to hide the blush he was sure he was wearing, if the heat coming from his cheeks was any indication. “Um, is there anyone I should steer clear of? I’m sure not everyone is happy there is a new face in the office. I’m kind of not sure what to ask about the other two…”

"Honestly...hmm, no I can't really think of anyone to steer clear of. I mean a couple of our guys are covered in tattoos and piercings and look tough, but they're sweethearts. Like Namjoon, for instance. Channie's got the hugest crush on him."

“Tattoos and piercings aren’t an indication of someone being a bad person,” Hyunwoo agreed. “It’s just a way to express yourself.”

"Exactly!" Hoseok grinned. "You really will do great here. Uh...well, Taekwoon's kind of cold, but he's just a really quiet and shy guy, so don't think he doesn't like you. You already know Taemin so you know he's fine."

“So Taemin-hyung is still working there? I thought…..oh,” Hyunwoo paused, realizing that it was likely that Taemin was now in front of the camera.

"Oh yeah, the Hyundai thing. Hakyeon makes out all of our paychecks with the main company's name on them, and Taemin's parents have been pushing him to think bigger. I think Accounting is trying to get him to just open a new bank account."

“He never mentioned anything…” the younger man murmured. “Even after suggesting that I get a part-time job at the studio. He had to realize I’d find out what the business was.”

"And figured you could probably handle it," Hoseok pointed out gently. "He probably thought it was best for you to find out by going there. We can't be too careful in our business, you know? Some of us have had really close friends just go out and degrade us because we work in porn."

“He has to know I’d never do something like that - I’d never judge anyone because of what they choose to do. I’m jealous you are all so comfortable in who you are to do it. I admire that, Hoseok-ssi.”

"He definitely knows now - and who says you won't be comfortable enough?" Hoseok pointed out. "I mean, it's hard to judge if you'd want to do it without even having kissed a boy yet."

Hyunwoo shrugged. “I just figure I’m barely comfortable even interacting on a social basis with you guys….more than that is going to be quite a stretch. Just because I am attracted to boys doesn’t mean they would reciprocate.”

"You're going to be seeing most of us naked - if not all of us," he pointed out. "Trust me, you'll get comfortable really fast."

“I’m not going to be staring,” Hyunwoo protested. “You don’t have to worry about that. Besides, since you are all so comfortable with it you won’t even notice me at the computer.”

"Well not during a scene, but in between takes, or while we're wrapping up..."

Hyunwoo laughed. “I’m still going to be the tech guy. That isn’t going to change.”

"We'll still chat with you, you know." Hoseok took a long drink, thinking. "I could make you more comfortable with it, if you want."

Hyunwoo looked at the other curiously. “What do you mean?”

"You haven't even looked at the website yet, right? Don't you want to?"

“I left the office with you, Hoseok-ssi, so no, I haven’t.” He paused, then admitted. “I _am_ curious.”

Hoseok clapped a hand on his shoulder and gently steered him inside. "My computer's in my bedroom - it's a little messy in there, but it's not bad."

Hoseok wasn’t lying when he said his bedroom was messy but was a lived in, homey kind of messy and Hyunwoo appreciated it. 

He also appreciated the king sized bed. It dwarfed his own tenfold. He could sleep days if he had a bed like that.

Hoseok pulled his laptop off his desk and sat cross-legged on his bed, bringing the machine with him. "So it's pretty simple to navigate," he explained as he logged in. "You've got your profile, we take pretty professional photos if you ever want to get on camera - I should get some new ones, since I've dyed my hair," he mused. "So what's your poison? Any particular actor you want to see?"

Hyunwoo sat down tentatively at the edge of the bed, turning to face the laptop screen. “I don’t really know any of you - except Taemin-hyung and I’m not quite ready to see him yet,” he admitted.

Hoseok laughed. "So not the video where I perform with Taemin, got it."

“You…” Hyunwoo started, then stopped himself. “No, I don’t want to know. I’m sure I’ll find out later.”

He gently ruffled Hyunwoo's hair. "I'm teasing. I haven't performed with him yet." He pulled up the actor list, each represented with a photo and a stage name. "So, let's try it this way."

The younger man scanned the list of names and photos. It wasn’t fair how gorgeous all of these men were, whether they had pale skin or the deepest tan, whether they were muscular or waifish. It made normal guys like him feel pretty damned inferior.

"There's Kyeon," Hoseok pointed out. "And there's me, over there."

“Oh...okay…” he murmured, leaning forward slightly. He knew he found both men attractive. Hell, beyond attractive. Was this what porn was about - watching the unattainable?

"And I think...yeah, it's there." He selected one of their many videos, careful to pick one of the more vanilla ones - he didn't want to scare Hyunwoo off, naturally.

“Do you film a lot with him?” Hyunwoo asked as the clip began, one hand resting in his lap, the other supporting him as he leaned back a little.

"Not a ton, our members like variety - but he's one of the best partners that I've had on film. He's super versatile."

“You guys look good together - it’s the contrast,” Hyunwoo murmured, trying to explain himself. The scene started simply - a romantic dinner date. He swallowed as he watched the first kiss, soft and sweet.

"He's also a really amazing kisser - I think most of my scenes have plenty of making out," Hoseok admitted sheepishly. He mirrored the lines in the scene, remembering the whole thing perfectly.

“I can see that…” the younger man said quietly, watching as the kiss deepened, Hoseok’s hands running through Hakyeon’s dark hair. His breath caught as the kiss deepened and Hoseok’s fingers slipped down to unbutton Hakyeon’s jeans.

"Everyone loves that first button undone," Hoseok murmured into his ear - with his inhibitions lowered, Hyunwoo went from attractive to downright sexy. He waited until he had his hands inside Hakyeon's jeans before continuing. "That too - I like to have my partners good and hard before I show them off to the camera."

Hyunwoo made a noise deep in his throat as the video Hoseok pulled Hakyeon’s cock out - and he was definitely good and hard. He squirmed a bit on the bed, shifting position to try to make himself more comfortable. His own jeans were getting tighter than he expected. The hand in his lap brushed restlessly against his inner thigh, not quite touching where he wanted to.

Hoseok wordlessly waited until his screen presence had fallen to his knees to nuzzle and kiss Hakyeon's cock. He then gently clasped his hand over Hyunwoo's, placing it just where the younger man was trying to put it. "Just enjoy," he murmured.

Eyes never leaving the screen, Hyunwoo allowed Hoseok to guide his fingers. He massaged his aching cock, stroking himself through his jeans as he watched the video Hoseok lick and suck on Hakyeon’s hard cock.

"I'm better than any girl," Hoseok teased, knowing that Hyunwoo was seeing the proof on screen, and Hakyeon's genuine moans only served to prove his point. He guided Hyunwoo's fingers again, this time pulling open the button on his jeans and letting their joined fingers slip underneath the fabric.

Hyunwoo moaned softly, echoing Hakyeon as his cock was freed from its confinement, obvious that he was almost completely hard already. It had been so very long…

"Just relax," Hoseok whispered again. He slipped his free arm around the younger man's shoulders, drawing him in close. He watched as the scene continued to unfold, the rest of their clothing being discarded between kisses. "Feels good?"

Hyunwoo nodded, leaning back against Hoseok’s muscular frame as he watched the screen. His fingers curled around his cock, strong, steady strokes under Hoseok’s direction.

"Now Kyeon here...he's a great top, but he's so much fun when he's a bottom..." Hoseok murmured. "But we touch, we tease, we play - "He hissed slightly, watching his cock on screen slip neatly into Hakyeon's ass. "And we fuck, a lot."

“Oh, god….” Hyunwoo groaned as he watched the video Hoseok fuck Hakyeon, his own hips rocking forward into the circle made by his and Hoseok’s fingers. “Does it hurt?”

"At first, but you get used to it. Plus it helps beforehand to use your fingers, get used to the feeling..."

“How many fingers?”

Hoseok winked. "How many you want to fit."

Hyunwoo tried to think about it but it was difficult, his body responding so well to the stroking fingers. “Yours or the other person’s?”

"Just for argument's sake, let's say mine." His fingers wrapped tighter around Hyunwoo's so he could feel the length.

Hyunwoo hissed as Hoseok held him in a firmer grip, his hips nearly bucking upwards. "How many fingers would you use?"

"Hmmm...I think I'd tease you at first." Hoseok's voice lowered again, his breath warm against Hyunwoo's ear. "Maybe just the tip of one, to watch you squirm and beg and push against me for more. I do have long fingers..."

It was so hot in the room, Hyunwoo’s soft panting audible as he squirmed back against the older man. “But...you are bigger than one finger, aren’t you?” he managed to get out. He then looked back at the screen - oh, Hoseok was _definitely_ much bigger.

"I am," Hoseok chuckled. "So I'd slip in two...maybe three. Depends on how much you're begging."

“Do you like it when someone begs you?” Hyunwoo asked, precome making his and Hoseok’s fingers slick and easing the strokes, enabling them to quicken.

"I love it. The best thing someone can do for me is tell me how much they want my cock, so I can just slide on in..." Hoseok purred, easily speeding up their fingers. "And just keep slipping in and out, listening to the groans and the whispers and still begging for more..."

Hyunwoo moaned, so close to the edge. “Oh, please...I want….”

"What do you want, Hyunwoo?" There was a bit of a smirk hiding in Hoseok's voice. "Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you'll see stars? Have an orgasm you've never even dreamed of?"

“Oh yes, please yes…” And that was all it took, Hyunwoo coming hard and fast, coating his and Hoseok’s fingers and the front of his shirt.

Hoseok took his phone with his free hand and quickly snapped a photo, showing it to the younger man. "Now try to tell me this isn't a very gorgeous, very satisfied Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo opened eyes he hadn’t realized he closed, his gaze widening as he looked at himself. “I’m not…” he shook his head, awkwardly trying to tuck himself back in. His shirt was a lost cause and he hoped his jacket covered the mess as he took the bus back home. “I’m so sorry..”

"Sorry for what?" Hoseok raised his sticky hand, his tongue idly flicking out to taste his fingertip. "You can't go home like that..."

“I shouldn’t have done that, Hoseok-ssi.” The younger man couldn’t help but watch Hoseok and his tongue, no matter how much he wanted to look away. “I have my jacket - the bus ride shouldn’t take too long.”

"Or..we could just wash it here," Hoseok suggested.

“I don’t want to inconvenience you…” Hyunwoo murmured. Of course, he also didn’t want to go home in a cum-covered shirt either..

"Take it off, we'll just toss it in the machine. It's fine, those things happen."

Hyunwoo nodded a bit sheepishly, pulling off the dirty shirt and balling it up in his hands. The action caused his biceps and triceps to flex slightly, unintentionally showing off muscles that while not as well-developed as Hoseok’s were firm and well-defined. His abdomen was flat and toned, a thin layer of fat overlying what was nearly a six-pack (or would be if he added an extra day to his gym regimen).

"See?" Hoseok circled the younger man, looking approvingly at his frame. "You're definitely Hyde camera material."

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he handed over the shirt. “Yeah, right. You can stop joking around at any time, Hoseok-ssi.”

Hoseok took the shirt and headed towards his tiny utility closet. "I'm serious. I can think of at least a dozen people who'd want to perform with you, too."

He shook his head. “Now I know you are joking. No one would want to do anything like that with me...unless it’s to show what _NOT_ to do. Or who….”

"I'd take a look at that photo again," he called out. "Try and tell me that guy isn't desirable."

“As the guy in the photo I’ll tell you that no, I’m not desirable,” Hyunwoo said quietly, sitting down on the bed and crossing his tanned arms across his chest.

"Then how about what I saw?" Hoseok re-entered the room and took a seat next to him. "I saw a gorgeous guy with a great cock whom it was very hard not to rip off all of his clothes and just fuck."

“Hakyeon-ssi told you to say that, right?” Hyunwoo tried to joke, looking anywhere but at the man sitting beside him. “Get me comfortable so that I don’t feel so awkward coming to work with people way out of my league. He doesn’t have to worry - I keep my word and I said that I would come to work and see how things go and I will.”

"No, Kyeon didn't tell me to say anything, no secret messages," he insisted. "I know what I like, Hyunwoo. Is that a crime?"

“No...I just think you are mistaken.”

"Mm...no, I don't think I am," he rumbled, slowly inching closer. "I've had a very good time tonight, haven't you?"

“It’s been….an new experience,” Hyunwoo acknowledged. He still couldn’t quite look at Hoseok but he could admit something. “It felt good.”

"Only good? Hmm...I was hoping it would make you feel great. I suppose we'll have to try again..."

“It felt much better than when I do it to myself,” Hyunwoo amended. “I’m not sure why….maybe it’s because I was watching the video too…”

"And I'm good at what I do," the older man purred. " _Very_ good."

“And very modest too, I see,” Hyunwoo could help but laugh, relaxing a bit.

Hoseok chuckled and navigated back to their actor page. "Anyone else catch your eye?"

Hyunwoo scanned the page. “Everyone is beautiful, just in different ways. I’ve learned that it’s the personality that matters. I got fooled by a pretty face before.” He looked at Hoseok. “Before you said you knew of at least a dozen people who would want to film with me.” He gestured at the laptop screen. “Who?” he asked curiously.

"Kyeon would jump at the chance," Hoseok started thoughtfully, and pointed as he spoke. "Ki and Min, Channie over there, Yoongi...I know Namjoon would be interested if you like bottoming, me of course..."

The younger man studied the pictures. There wasn’t a particular common characteristic of those Hoseok showed - other than the fact they were all gorgeous. “Bottoming? I’m not sure….haven’t done it,” he murmured.

"You seemed interested, but that's something that takes time to decide if you like or not," Hoseok murmured. "Oh, and I know you'd get a ton of interest from our sister site. You think we have a gorgeous stable, well..."

“Sister site? Oh, you mean the Japanese one…” Hyunwoo replied. “Do you work a lot with them?”

"I haven't gone over there, but we've had a couple of exchanges," he explained. "Yuta's on exchange right now, actually."

“He’s here? Oh..he was the one who went to look up the clips of me as a backup dancer…” Hyunwoo remembered some of the background noise at the office.

"Yeah, he thinks you're adorable, by the way."

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I’ve never really heard ‘adorable’ used to describe me before,” he said, amused.

"You'll hear that a lot...also handsome, kissable, suckable..."

“Hyolyn used to say my lips were kissable,” Hyunwoo murmured. “But she changed her mind.”

"She's out of her mind - everyone knows that the most kissable lips are the fullest ones."

Hyunwoo reached up to touch his own lips. “But you have to be able to know how to use them.”

"Are you afraid you don't?"

The younger man shrugged. “I thought I did. I like kissing and she seemed to like the way I kissed her at first. She didn’t complain until the end and said she’d never cared for the way I kissed her. Three years and she tells me that at the end…”

"You could kiss me and I could tell you," Hoseok suggested.

Hyunwoo studied the older man. “You’d really be honest with me? It seems stupid but I need to know.”

"I can even help improve your technique."

“So you already think I’m terrible too….”

"Well no, I can't say anything until I know, but I can tell you if you're good at it."

Hyunwoo met Hoseok’s eyes. “You won’t say anything to anyone if I really am bad at it, will you? It isn’t as if anyone is going to want to but I do have my pride - what little there is left of it.”

"I won't, that's something private," he promised.

“Okay.” The younger man took a deep breath and turned to face Hoseok. “Okay,” he repeated again, half under his breath as he leaned forward, one hand cupping the older man’s cheek, the other resting on his shoulder awkwardly. “Sorry, it just feels strange not to have breasts in the way,” he murmured before his lips pressed against Hoseok’s. The touch was light and teasing at first, soft, gentle kisses with those plush lips. His thumb stroked Hoseok’s jawline as the kiss deepened, tongue gliding gently against the seam of the other’s lips as if asking for entry.

"Like this," Hoseok murmured, giving Hyunwoo his first lesson by pulling him closer. His nerves were palpable, but he did kiss the way Hoseok loved - soft and sweet with the potential for more fiery kisses. His lips parted, eager to test how much of an expert his tongue was.

Son Hyunwoo loved kissing and it showed - which was why his former girlfriend’s words had cut him so deeply. Given permission, his tongue parted Hoseok’s lips and the kiss deepened, the hand on the older man’s shoulder now slipping into his hair as Hyunwoo drew closer. It wasn’t long before a shy kiss turned into a full on makeout session, the younger man letting himself get lost in the kisses.

"Kiss me," Hoseok whispered in between, the older man insatiable - and the more kisses, the better. He studied the younger man's face when their lips parted again, his flushed cheeks and full lips endearing. "...Want my verdict?"

Hyunwoo nodded, expecting to be told there was something wrong with what he did - some spark that was missing that was the proverbial straw that broke Hyolyn’s back. He knew they hadn’t been perfect but he had thought that things were going well. Her rejection had made him go back and reassess everything he had done, trying to find something, anything. Maybe Hoseok could help him find his faults…

"I think...that your ex is ridiculous."

Hyunwoo let out a laugh, tension in his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized he had easing. “So it wasn’t that bad?”

"I think I need a few more to make sure..."

The flush on the younger man’s cheeks only deepened. “You can’t tell by now?” he asked, yet didn’t pull away, biting his full bottom lip.

"Well, when I comment on someone's kissing technique, I need plenty of data..."

“For science, huh?” Still smiling, Hyunwoo leaned closer to kiss Hoseok again.

"For science, for fun, for passing the time..." Hoseok drawled, his lips barely brushing over Hyunwoo's when his washer beeped, signaling the end of the cycle.

“You should probably get that,” Hyunwoo murmured. “Or I can. I should be the one doing my own laundry.”

Hoseok slowly got up, his lips curving into a smile. "I'll go toss it in the dryer. Be ready when I get back."

Hyunwoo leaned back, shaking his head in amused disbelief. “Ready for what?” he murmured to himself. He still wasn’t sure what was happening here - all he knew was that he kissed a guy for the first time…amongst other things.

Hoseok hummed to himself as he tossed Hyunwoo's shirt into the dryer. He glanced at his watch - damn, that late already? He hoped his eagerness didn't feel overpowering, but he had such a great treat in his bed...

"It's kind of late," he apologized as he re-entered. "I made you miss the bus."

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he looked over at the alarm on the bedside table. “Oh….it’s okay. I’ll just walk or call a cab.” It was quite a distance and the subways were no longer running either. A cab would be too expensive at this time of night so walking it was…

"Or you could stay with me," he offered.

"I have already imposed enough, Hoseok-ssi. I've pretty much monopolized most of your evening. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"Oh yes, my important plans of pizza delivery, television, and going to bed early."

“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Hyunwoo remarked. “I usually work until 9 or so three nights a week, then get home around 10 and manage to grab something along the way if I can. Then it’s time to study before bed. At least my classes aren’t too early and my other job is in the afternoons the other days of the week.”

Hoseok fell back on the bed, luxuriously stretching his long frame. "So you do need to relax..and I have a different education that you can further."

The younger man quietly admired Hoseok’s body, sneaking a few glances when he could. “What kind of education?” he asked skeptically.

Hoseok smirked. "Physical."

“I already spend most of the time not working or studying at the studio or the gym….”

Hoseok laughed. "I was trying to make it sound sexy, but you took it literally. Hyunwoo's cute."

Hyunwoo’s smile frayed at the edges. “Sorry…..I told you I’m no good at any of this. This is why I’m better at either dancing or in front of a computer. I don’t have to talk and most of the time I don’t have to interact directly with other so there’s less chance I’ll make a fool of myself.”

Hoseok raised his hand up to stroke Hyunwoo's face. "Practice makes perfect, you know. You can always practice with me."

Hyunwoo allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. Hoseok’s touch was surprisingly gentle and he hadn’t felt anything like it in a very long time.

"Come here," he urged gently. "Kiss me."

The younger man turned towards Hoseok once more, the kiss this time moving from soft and gentle to deeper more quickly, Hyunwoo desperate to feel something.

"So what do you want, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok whispered. "Still want to make that long trek home alone?"

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I don’t really want to be alone tonight,” he said quietly.

"You can stay with me...and we can keep exploring that incredible body of yours."

The older man’s breath was hot against his skin. “My body isn’t incredible…” he murmured.

Hoseok's fingers stroked his skin as he talked. "Muscular chest, flat stomach...gorgeous cock, nice, taut nipples...seems incredible to me."

Hyunwoo shuddered. “I’m sure it’s not incredible compared to the ones you usually see….and touch.”

"No...I mean, I get to see and touch plenty of gorgeous bodies, but yours stands out as being particularly delicious." Hoseok's fingers lightly circled his nipples, not suppressing a moan as he watched them tighten. "I bet you are a particularly fine treat when naked."

Hyunwoo’s breath caught and he bit back a moan as he squirmed, jeans riding low on narrow hips to the point where the peak of his hipbones were revealed. “I’m not…”

"Oh? Then prove it."

The younger man looked at Hoseok in confusion. “How do I prove my body isn’t incredible or delicious or whatever you think it is?”

"You get rid of the jeans and the underwear..." Hoseok drawled, thinking. "Oh, and I could turn on my camera so you can see how hot you really are."

Hyunwoo blushed, his mind and his body in conflict - his head kept telling him this was a bad idea but the rest of him loved the way Hoseok was making him feel. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

"Of course it's okay." Hoseok leaned down and kissed him again, gently that time. "You can see just how gorgeous you are."

“You’ll stop if I don’t feel comfortable with this?” he asked as he sat up, propping himself up with his elbows and looking up at Hoseok.

"Absolutely," he swore. "The most important thing is that you're comfortable - the second you tell me to turn it off, it goes off and stays off."

“And you won’t show it to anyone if I say not to?” he added as his fingers skimmed down his abdomen, hesitating at the top of his jeans and toying with the button nervously. He didn’t realize just how tempting he looked.

"I won't show it to anyone if you don't like it. It'll just be for you...but I really think you'll love it."

Hyunwoo searched the older man’s eyes for any signs of subterfuge or deceit and found none - and it seemed like Hoseok really wanted this, was really interested in _him_. It was probably just a joke or a one-time thing but it felt nice to be wanted. Slowly his fingers moved down to unbutton his jeans.

Hoseok reached over and hit a button on his camera - he had his room wired for his solo scenes or when he chose to go on the site's live cam, but this was something new entirely. He propped himself up on one arm and watched, his eyes devouring every bit of exposed skin. "Just like that," he encouraged. "Don't be scared."

“Keep talking to me,” Hyunwoo said quietly, the button finally coming undone under his seemingly clumsy fingers. He slowly pulled down the zipper, unconsciously biting his full bottom lip as he did so.

"I'm right here, gorgeous." Hoseok's fingers slid lightly over Hyunwoo's skin, nestling into his hair. "Whatever you want, it's yours." He could already feel his cock starting to stir - how could someone that attractive have no idea what he could be?

“Just like this?” Hyunwoo murmured, the microphone picking up each word as he lowered the zipper with a sigh. He remained propped up on one elbow, the fingers of that hand moving over to absently skim over his abdominal muscles and navel and sweep lightly along the dark trail of hair that started just below his navel and disappeared at his waistband.

"Just like that." Hoseok's words sounded more like a moan, the older man licking his lips when his happy trail came into view. "You don't know how hard it is not to just rip the rest of that off and just worship your body."

“I don’t need to be worshipped,” Hyunwoo protested with a surprised laugh, then swallowed nervously as he lifted his hips to tug the denim past his trim hips and firm backside, leaving the younger man clad in black boxer briefs.

"I think you'd like my kind of worship," Hoseok chuckled. He kissed a lazy trail down Hyunwoo's body, his lips and tongue slowly exploring his nearly golden skin. "I can't help myself," he murmured.

Hyunwoo sucked in a breath as warm lips skimmed over one nipple and outlined his abdominal muscles. He squirmed a little, embarrassed that it was becoming obvious that the other man was having an effect on him.

"Like it more when I'm doing it to you instead of watching?" Hoseok lifted his head up, catching Hyunwoo's eyes. "Nothing makes me happier than getting you hard."

Hyunwoo moaned, Hoseok’s words going straight to his cock. 

"Let's get these off," Hoseok encouraged, his hands resting on his waistband. "I want to see everything."

The younger man nodded, fingers slipping down to hook on the waistband of his boxers past his half-hard cock and gasping as the cool ambient air came into contact.

"All the way," Hoseok hummed, helping push the black fabric down his legs. He smiled to himself, pleased - how long had it been since he had someone in a more private atmosphere?

Hyunwoo fought the urge to cover himself, blushing deeply in embarrassment as he lay there naked and exposed for Hoseok - and for the camera.

"And how are you feeling?" Hoseok stroked Hyunwoo's inner thigh, not quite reaching his cock. "Would you be more comfortable if I was naked, too?"

“I don’t know what to feel,” Hyunwoo murmured honestly, warm brown eyes meeting Hoseok’s. “You don’t have to...I’m the one who said I would do this…”

Hoseok chuckled. "I clearly don't have a problem being nude." He leaned down, gently kissing the other. "It's up to you. You're learning."

“I already feel insecure enough around all of you,” Hyunwoo replied, lips still tingling from the kiss. “Seeing you naked is going to make me feel it even more.”

"THen I can still make you feel _very_ good," he promised. "Want to try a finger or two?"

“A finger or two,” Hyunwoo repeated, then his eyes widened as the words sunk in. He was really going to try this… “I….yes, as long as we go slow, please.”

"Very slow, and lots of lube." Hoseok produced the bottle as proof. "Just one for now, all right? Just to see if you like it."

After a moment Hyunwoo nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly, then leaned back. “How do you want me?” he asked, not realizing how leading the question was.

"Every which way," Hoseok purred. "...But for now, just try and keep yourself comfortable. Draw your knees up."

Hyunwoo followed the other’s direction, muscular thighs tensing as he pulled his knees up. He covered his eyes with one hand as he realized how exposed he was in front of the camera.

"Want me to turn it off?" Hoseok asked. "It's no big deal."

“No, I’m okay,” came the quiet voice. “No one else is going to see this anyway….and they wouldn’t want to.”

"If that's how you feel, beautiful." Hoseok smeared on the lube a little more thickly than usual, and gently pressed the tip of his finger inside. "I told you that I'd tease, just a little bit..."

“I’m sure you like to tease everyone…” Hyunwoo returned, then gasped softly as Hoseok’s finger breached him.

"I like to tease sweet little virgins...and so of course I'm going to be all over you." He kept his finger steady, the entry slow and as gentle as possible.

“I’m not sweet….and I’m pretty sure I’m not little,” Hyunwoo replied, looking down and watching Hoseok’s finger slowly slip inside him.

"You're very sweet...and, well. I'll give you not being little." Hoseok hummed in appreciation. "But you are nice and tight."

The younger man bit back a moan as the digit sunk in deeper, biting down on his plush bottom lip.

"Like that?" Hoseok's grin was wicked. "If only you could see your face right now."

He looked up at Hoseok, confusion and arousal warring in his eyes. “It feels...full. Different but it doesn’t feel bad at al.”

"It takes some time to get used to...but trust me, I can make you feel amazing. Another?"

Hyunwoo nodded, his body relaxing around the first digit, which by now was buried up to Hoseok’s second knuckle.

"Another," Hoseok confirmed. "I knew you'd be hooked." A second elegant finger joined the first, his movements still slow and deliberate. "I just want you to feel."

There was some discomfort as he felt his body stretch around the added finger, muscle loosening to accommodate Hoseok and a soft whimper slipped past Hyunwoo’s lips. He didn’t mean for it to happen...

If he needed proof that Hyunwoo was enjoying it, it was staring him right in the face - and how could he not start slowly pumping his fingers to give him more of a taste? "This is what you're doing to me," Hoseok whispered, taking Hyunwoo's hand and placing it over his crotch. "That's all you."

“It can’t be me,” Hyunwoo murmured in disbelief as he felt the firmness beneath his fingers. He gasped as Hoseok’s fingers began steadily moving in and out of his body, each push in becoming easier as it was repeated and became used to the intrusion..

"But it is," Hoseok echoed, clearly delighted. Hyunwoo was young, eager - and almost entirely _too_ responsive. "Give it a good squeeze...you've done that. Hyun makes me horny."

Hyunwoo’s fingers curled around Hoseok’s cloth-covered erection and he slowly stroked, even as his hips rocked back onto the two fingers buried within his body, a moan escaping.

"Want my cock inside you?" Hoseok challenged through his moans - what Hyunwoo lacked in experience, he made up in enthusiasm. "Want to lose your virginity to a porn star?"

“Oh god…” There was no hiding the moans this time, the mere thought of Hoseok doing that to him. He never thought something like that would happen - ever.

Hoseok withdrew his fingers and started to unbutton his shirt, his gaze challenging as he looked down at Hyunwoo. "I do love a sweet, begging virgin."

Son Hyunwoo had always been big, his large frame garnering comments from strangers and friends. Sometimes he was expected to be more than he was, strong and angry and hypermasculine. He was strong, yes, but he never felt that “machoness” that was expected of him. He was just himself, awkward and shy and quiet.

Yes, he was big - but he never felt eyes on him like the ones Hoseok was giving him now, as if he was something the older man needed to possess.

Hoseok let his shirt hang open as he planted his hands next to Hyunwoo's ears. Blue-blonde hair fell over his face and partially obscured his features as he looked down, his eyes hungry. "What's it going to be?"

Hyunwoo knew the other was only living in the moment, that this was probably something he did without a second thought. A flicker of Hyunwoo’s conscience warned him that this might be something he would regret later but that was pushed aside by his body’s needs - and by the need to feel wanted. “Yes...I want you inside me.”

"I knew you'd want me." Hoseok took his time shedding his clothing, revealing more sculpted muscles. He didn't have any inhibitions about undressing in front of a virtual stranger, even as one as tempting as Hyunwoo. "Do I pass your inspection?"

Hyunwoo was still coherent enough to arch an eyebrow. “Do you even need to ask?”

"I do like to hear how sexy I am..." The older man drawled and stroked his own cock, coating it thickly. "And how delicious my cock looks."

Hyunwoo’s eyes followed Hoseok’s fingers, swallowing as his throat grew dry. The camera was able to pick up the need in the younger man’s eyes, his own cock hard and flush against his abdomen.

Instead of waiting for an answer - his eyes were answer enough - Hoseok settled on top of Hyunwoo and nudged between his legs, allowing his cock to slowly sink into welcoming heat. "Kiss me," he encouraged quietly. "Just feel."

The younger man winced as Hoseok pressed inside, his girth much bigger than the digits that had been inside him earlier. The other’s lips swallowed his soft moans and Hyunwoo returned the kisses in an attempt to distract himself from the pain - and it worked, his fingers threading through blue-tipped blonde hair and pulling Hoseok closer.

"You feel amazing, gorgeous," Hoseok's words were more akin to moans while he tried to steady himself. His cock seemed to fit perfectly inside the younger man, who had welcomed him with incredible warmth. "You're nice and full, aren't you?"

Hyunwoo looked up at Hoseok, his face flushed and eyes glassy. As his body relaxed he accepted more of Hoseok’s length until the older man was buried completely inside him. He looked down at where they were connected, then back up at Hoseok. “So full….I didn’t think you could fit,” he admitted breathily.

"Oh, I can definitely fit," Hoseok's voice lowered. "I should know better than anyone how well dancers can stretch."

The suggestive words made Hyunwoo whimper softly, the sound unusual in such a large man.

Hoseok offered a few more kisses as he began to move, the cameras capturing each thrust and every look that came across Hyunwoo's face. He just had a feeling that Hyunwoo would be responsive...and very much a bottom.

Hyunwoo’s usually placid face was awash in emotion. For never having watched porn (except for that night, that is) he was responding in a way most sought after in the films, unable to hide the pleasure he was feeling. His long legs curled around Hoseok’s waist, his body arching up to meet each powerful thrust.

Hoseok's sure hand went straight to Hyunwoo's cock, the man easily stroking in time with his thrusts. Not even in his private life had he seen someone so happy to be in his bed - and there wasn't any way he could have faked it for the camera. Hearing the whimpers and moans dripping from those full lips only spurred him to go faster, trying to push deeper with every thrust.

Deep kisses, even deeper thrusts - every action shook Hyunwoo to the core. The actions quickly went from sweet and lingering to intense and passionate - there was no doubt that Hoseok wanted to take him hard and leave no doubt that he was the one fucking Hyunwoo.

"Come," Hoseok hissed, pushing himself as deep as he could go and held himself there. "Show me how much you really love being fucked hard."

The younger man couldn’t help but obey, coming harder than he ever had before, his body spasming around the length buried deep inside him as he coated his abdomen - and Hoseok’s.

Hoseok almost barely noticed his own orgasm, being too enthralled with watching Hyunwoo succumb to one that he predicted was the most powerful orgasm he had. He nearly fell on top of him, but somehow steadied himself and managed to settle himself on his side. "So," he murmured. "...Still want to play with the guys?"

Hyunwoo had been about to thank the older man for the experience when Hoseok’s words hit him, his smile fading. “Was that what this was about? Did you just do it so you could get me to go in front of the camera?”

"No..." Hoseok stroked his hair, trying to find a better way to put it - but first, he turned the camera off. "You seemed so nervous about being with a guy that I wanted to help."

“So you have another notch for your bedpost,” the younger man said with a soft chuckle, trying not to lean into the touch but failing miserably. He figured this would be how it would pan out. God, he was really pitiful, wasn’t he? “It’s okay. At least I can say I’ve done it.”

"More than that, this was about you." He continued to stroke Hyunwoo's hair, quiet. "Did you enjoy having me?"

“It felt better than any sex I ever had with _her_ ,” Hyunwoo admitted with a sigh. “I know this sounds stupid but it just felt _right_.”

"It doesn't sound stupid - you've found something that you really like and that you're comfortable with."

“And you think it’s normal to sleep with someone the first day you’ve met them?”

Hoseok hoped his flinch was undetectable. "What do you think?"

The younger man offered a self-depreciating smile. “I think that I’m desperate and lonely and I took advantage of you in my own way.”

"There's nothing wrong with being horny, you know."

“With someone you barely know? That isn’t something I’m used to, Hoseok-ssi.”

"Well, usually there's a bit more play before you go into bed, but..." Hoseok shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something that happens to me."

“It isn’t something that happens to me,” Hyunwoo returned. “People don’t just think I’m sexy or hot or cute or whatever and then just decide to sleep with me - or I guess it was fuck me, right?” He sat up, wincing at the ache in his lower back and the feel of come trickling out of him. “I hope it was at least okay for you.”

Hoseok looked hurt. "...Well, I think you're all those things."

“Please don’t lie to me,” Hyunwoo said softly, unable to meet Hoseok’s eyes. “I’m getting so tired of lies and not being good enough and feeling like I’m the butt of some cosmic joke. If Taemin-hyung set this all up….”

"He didn't. I haven't even seen Taemin for a couple of days," Hoseok insisted. "He said he had some big exams."

“I keep thinking this is some strange dream….I guess I really wanted to let my latent homosexual desires out into the open.”

"Well, when you wake up tomorrow morning in an unfamiliar place with a sore ass..."

Hyunwoo frowned. “Maybe I should head home. It might be for the best.”

"Wake up in a familiar place with a sore ass?”

“At least something will be familiar…”

"I really don't mind if you stay here. We could do some more..."

Hyunwoo looked at the older man quizzically. “Do more? I thought you did what you wanted…”

"You don't want to try it again? Maybe different positions?"

“Hoseok-ssi, I don’t think you understand. I know this was an everyday thing for you but this was kind of a big deal for me.” He sighed. “I need to take some time and think about what’s happened and it means…”

"...Oh. Right." The older man slowly got out of bed, remembering Hyunwoo's shirt. "I forgot that virgins are like that."

Hoseok’s words confirmed what Hyunwoo suspected - just a notch on the other man’s bedpost. “I’m so sorry that this virgin is inconveniencing you, Hoseok-ssi,” he said dryly, leaning over the side of the bed to fish around for his boxers and jeans.

"You can't call yourself that anymore," Hoseok called, coming back with his shirt. "Not after a night with me."

“Congratulations,” Hyunwoo took his shirt from Hoseok’s hands and slipping it over broad shoulders before he shimmied into his boxers and jeans. “I’m sure you are quite proud of yourself.”

"You're the one making assumptions," Hoseok snapped. "By the way, kid - all of us? We're all sluts - and Taemin is a damn good lay."

“Yes, I assumed you were a nice guy,” Hyunwoo said quietly as he walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes, willing the pain in his lower body away. “What you do with everyone else is your business and none of mine. Taemin is my friend - I hope you treat him better than that. I’m really sorry to have wasted your time, Hoseok-ssi. Tell Hakyeon-ssi I’m sorry too.” If he took a few shortcuts it would only take 45 minutes to get home, an hour at the most. He was big enough he could look intimidating and others would leave him alone.

It would give him time to think about what had just happened.


	3. He wouldn't dare...

There were calls from Hakyeon - over and over, each message getting increasingly excited and wondering why Hyunwoo wasn't going to call him back or show up, there were plans after all - and he had some paperwork that he needed to go over. The CEO wasn't anything except determined, especially when he had a cute tech ready to go.

 

Finally Hyunwoo sent the older man an apologetic email, letting him know that he didn’t think he would be a good fit for the company and that he had another job lined up. Of course he didn’t mention that it was at a convenience store and the hours were shitty. He made sure to thank Hakyeon for giving him such a good opportunity and offering to make sure that at least his personal laptop was working well.

 

"What's wrong? Is it the pay? I'll pay triple what you're making now!" Another voice was heard in his message, telling him to let it go, they couldn't use that amazing footage.

 

Hyunwoo played back the message, the color draining from his face. He was hoping he had misheard the background noise but he hadn’t. Hoseok still had the video...what was he going to do?

 

"Hyunwoo-yah...okay, I know I'm being annoying." Hakyeon sounded resigned. "I just thought you were such a perfect fit for the company, and you seemed so nice..."

 

With a sigh Hyunwoo sent the older man a text, telling him that he would come over and set up the computers in the studio. It was the least he could do for getting Hakyeon’s hopes up. Maybe Hoseok would be out…

 

Hakyeon sent back an emoji-filled text, clearly excited to see him again, and even more excited for him to finish paperwork and help on a special project.

 

He didn’t have the heart to tell the other man that there would be no special project. The next afternoon found him at the same building he had been at before, but this time thankfully Hoseok wasn’t manning the receptionist desk.

 

"Hyunwoo!" He was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the CEO - Hoseok had at least warned him about that. "You came back, I'm so happy!"

 

“Hello, Hakyeon-ssi,” Hyunwoo offered an awkward bow. “I didn’t want to just leave you hanging with your computers so I thought I’d come get them cleaned up and put some new antivirus software on them.”

 

"Oh, you can do that later." Hakyeon nearly dragged him to the elevator, almost shaking with happiness. "The footage! You've got to see this amazing footage!"

 

Hyunwoo felt a bubble of panic rising from the base of his throat. “Oh, no….it’s alright, Hakyeon-ssi. I should just get my work done. I have to head to my other job in a couple of hours and I want to get this done quickly for you.”

 

"Please?" Hakyeon begged. "It should only take a minute, and my partner's gonna murder me if it's not right. I didn't know I had a computer virus!"

 

The last words grabbed the younger man’s attention. “Computer virus? Show me.”

 

Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief and raced to his computer. "See, we got this incredible scene with Yuta and Namjoon, and I'm the only one who has it all nice and edited and ready to go...and then there's all of these glitches! I'm sorry I called in such a panic, but it's just this incredible footage, and I don't want it to go to waste..."

 

Hyunwoo let out a deep breath, feeling as if a ton of weight was lifted off his shoulders. It wasn’t _that_  footage. “Okay, let’s see what I can do,” he murmured, his finger flying across the keyboard with surprising dexterity.

 

"Thank you..." Hakyeon sank down into a chair, relieved. "I promise I didn't open any weird emails or tell any Nigerian princes that I wanted their money."

 

The younger man chuckled. “You just need better antivirus software. I’ll make sure you’ve got good stuff before I go. I’ll write down a few things you need to make sure you do every week too - like scan the laptops.” Several minutes later he turned to Hakyeon. “There, that should fix it.”

 

Hakyeon nearly cried in relief and gave Hyunwoo another hug. "...Is it the hugs? Is that why you don't want to work for me?"

 

“No, I don’t mind hugs - I don’t get them very often,” Hyunwoo said gently. “I’m just not sure this is the right place for me.”

 

"...But I really think it is..." Hakyeon's voice trailed off. "...Why don't you think you'd be happy here?"

 

“Hakyeon-ssi,” the younger man started. “I’m not like the rest of you. I’m trying to figure out what and who I am and where I belong. I’ve….made some mistakes, and I need to figure out what to do next.”

 

"Then welcome to Mistake Central." Hakyeon's hands rested on his shoulders. "Hyunwoo-yah, no one here's a saint, no one's perfect. Most of my staff comes from hosting, strip clubs, prostitution...we're all looking for a second chance, right?"

 

“I need to do this on my own terms...please understand,” Hyunwoo said quietly, meeting Hakyeon’s eyes.

 

"I just..I wish you trusted us enough to do that here." Hakyeon looked defeated.

 

“It isn’t you guys,” Hyunwoo protested. “This is all on me. I don’t trust easily - anyone who has known me for awhile can tell you that. I don’t even really trust myself.”

 

"We just...well, we all want you to grow, and learn, and explore--" Hakyeon was cut off by his door opening.

 

Hoseok stood in the doorway, his hair artfully messy and his fingers idly caressing his phone. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. See, I have all of this fantastic footage I just found on my _home camera_..."

 

Hyunwoo’s breath caught in his throat.

 

_No._  He met Hoseok’s eyes and gave quick shake of his head, one Hakyeon didn’t see.

 

"Oh, from your lives?" Hakyeon glanced up. "Yeah, go ahead and process that, we all know that your fans just can't get enough of you."

 

"Not just from lives..." Hoseok narrowed his eyes, challenging Hyunwoo to stop him.

 

“Hoseok-ssi,” Hyunwoo kept his voice calm although his heart was racing. “Can I talk to you for a minute? I think I may have left something at your apartment..”

 

Hoseok folded his arms and smirked. "I've got no idea what you're talking about. You've never been to my apartment, have you?"

 

Hakyeon looked up, his eyes hopeful. "...Is that what that's all about? Hoseokkie's finally got a boyfriend and you're uncomfortable working together?"

 

“No!” Hyunwoo gritted out. “He is NOT my boyfriend. I don’t have one and I’m not planning on getting one any time soon. We went for drinks like you suggested, Hakyeon-ssi.”

 

"Oh..." Hakyeon looked wistful. "I was hoping secretly that was the reason Hyunwoo-yah's decided he doesn't want our company."

 

Hoseok patted his phone again, a smirk still playing on his lips.

 

Hyunwoo glared again at Hoseok before his face softened and he turned to Hakyeon. “It isn’t that I don’t want your company - I would hang out with _you_  anytime. I just need something different for work. I don’t think I can dedicate the kind of time here that you need and deserve.”

 

He turned back to Hoseok. “I really need to talk to you - please.”

 

Hoseok turned away, the phone still dangling between his fingertips. "Sorry. I only talk about Hyde business with employees, that's in the contract."

 

"...He's right," Hakyeon confirmed. "I can't have my trade secrets leak, but the offer's open, Hyunwoo. Anytime you want it."

 

“But this isn’t about work,” Hyunwoo protested. “...it’s personal.”

 

"Personal? That's different...but I'm surprised. Hoseokkie...well, he doesn't really get personal with anyone."

 

“Well, I won’t bother Hoseok-ssi again after this so he doesn’t have to worry about getting any more personal with me,” Hyunwoo said firmly.

 

"Then go ahead," Hakyeon directed. "These computers can wait a few more minutes."

 

Hyunwoo moved a short distance away, just enough that Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to hear the conversation. “About that video..”

 

"Why are you so interested in seeing me jack off?" Hoseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

The younger man sighed. “You know which video I am talking about, Hoseok-ssi. The one with you...and me.”

 

"There's only one way to control what I do with that."

 

“And what way is that?” Hyunwoo was afraid of the answer. “You can’t just get rid of it and pretend it never happened?”

 

"You follow one absolute rule." Hoseok's eyes turned steely as he looked at Hyunwoo. "You absolutely do not make Hakyeon cry. You don't know what he's been through."

 

Hyunwoo looked alarmed. “But I haven’t...I wouldn’t do that…”

 

"He holds together a bit better these days, but I know him."

 

“But there’s no reason for him to cry over me - he barely knows me, Hoseok-ssi. I’m just some college kid looking for a tech job.”

 

"And when you've got one handed to you on a silver platter, with pay a fucking lot better than any other entry level work, you pass it up? I don't know what's going through your head and frankly, I don't give a shit. I worry about Hakyeon."

 

“It’s obvious you don’t give a shit about me, Hoseok-ssi, but I don’t understand why you think I have such influence over Hakyeon.. I am just an IT tech. I’m not anything special - and I KNOW you know that.”

 

Hoseok smirked. "I know plenty about you physically."

 

“Yes, you fucked me,” Hyunwoo had difficulty getting the words out. “You think I can forget that? Why is it such a big deal to you? Do you plan on holding it over my head forever?”

 

Hoseok held up his phone again. "I just have a good time making little ex-virgins who think I'm just a thoughtless slut squirm."

 

“You aren’t going to show anyone else, are you?”

 

"Well, I might. I _am_  a thoughtless slut."

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I never said you were that….but you aren’t showing me that you care at all about how I feel about what happened.”

 

"Why would I? You are just a notch on my bedpost, after all."

 

Hakyeon visibly stiffened. "...Could you...take this somewhere else?"

 

Hyunwoo grew pale when he realized that Hakyeon had overheard at least part of their conversation. “I….I”m so sorry. I’m making things worse, I really should just go.”

 

"....Guess I really fucked it up this time. Don't worry, I'll...try to find someone else." Hakyeon sighed. "...Job's still gonna be open to you."

 

Hyunwoo frowned. “Hakyeon-ssi, you did nothing wrong. You have been more than welcoming and kind. I really appreciate it.”

 

Hoseok quickly ushered Hyunwoo out of the office, closing the door behind him. "You can't reason with him when he's like that - and of course his partner's out of town. Hopefully he can get him on the phone."

 

“I really didn’t mean to hurt him,” Hyunwoo said in a small voice, the worry obvious.

 

"He's a people-pleaser, gets upset when he can't make someone happy," he explained.

 

“But it isn’t his fault that I’m not happy with my life or where it is leading me.”

 

"He unlocked a door. It's up to you to get over it and open it."

 

Hyunwoo studied the older man. “Are you sure you are talking about Hakyeon?”

 

"Perhaps." Hoseok glanced aside. "If you've made up your mind, I'm going to go upload this footage."

 

“The footage of you?” Hyunwoo asked quietly.

 

"Just me," he confirmed. "I do live shows."

 

“Ah,” Hyunwoo murmured. “I won’t get in your way, Hoseok-ssi. I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time as it is.”

 

"And I'm sure you have shelves to stock."

 

The words were more hurtful than any physical blow and the pain was obvious in Hyunwoo’s eyes. His shoulders sagged and he gave the other a brief nod before turning around to leave.

 

Hoseok wandered past, settling at his computer. "And if only you had a better opportunity than that..."

 

“Is it really that fun to hurt me? The younger man asked softly.

 

"Aren't you just hurting yourself?" Hoseok connected his phone to the computer, and images of him alone filled the screen - he was telling the truth on that.

 

“I wish I had all the answers like you do - but I’m not you, Hoseok. I don’t have that confidence or surety. I wish I did. I’m sorry if I insulted you in any way.”

 

"No, it's my fault. I just thought you were different."

 

“Different in what way?I guess I am different from the others you have been around and with. They are smart and gorgeous and confident.”

 

"I'd explain it, but I doubt you're willing to listen to a thoughtless slut."

 

“That’s not what I said!” Hyunwoo cried out in exasperation. “You made me feel like what we did wasn’t a big deal to you.”

 

"Lovers' quarrel already?" Kihyun looked up at Minhyuk, amused. "Someone works fast."

 

“I think you might lose that bet, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk added. “Makeup sex is the best kind of sex.”

 

"Buuuut it has to be on camera," Kihyun reminded. "The bet was when he would join us on the sexy side of things in public."

 

"Oh, I know....I still think it's going to be within the month, not two months."

 

"We'll see...I mean, I do have good ideas for you." Kihyun smirked. "Mostly involving chocolate."

 

"What did you want?" Hoseok finally asked. "Flowers?"

 

“Chocolate is my favorite!”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “No, I would never expect something like that….but maybe a ‘how are you doing’ would have been nice.”

 

"I did. You up and left."

 

The younger man shook his head. “No you didn’t. You teased me about wanting to think about what had just happened since that was what virgins - or former virgins - did. You also teased me about being Hyde material when I know I’m not.””

 

"Or I was telling the truth - which I was - and you didn't believe me." Hoseok leaned back in his chair, frowning as he edited his footage. "I'm used to that."

 

“I have looked at myself in the mirror for 19 years, Hoseok-ssi. I’m pretty sure I know what I look like….and what I don’t look like. I could only wish I looked like you.”

 

"Then you should look at that photo I took of you a little more closely." Hoseok studied his screen again. "Look at it, then we'll talk."

 

“You aren’t hearing what I’m saying,” Hyunwoo protested, shoulders sagging further. “Fine….go ahead and show Hakyeon whatever you want. Just him though….”

 

"He's seen my dick plenty," Hoseok murmured. "Go look at that photo. Better yet, watch the video _we_   took. Think about it. Then come talk to me."

 

The younger man gave up. “I know what I saw...and I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

"I know what you didn't see." With a few taps, a copy of the footage was sent to Hyunwoo's phone. "So watch that, then come talk to me."

 

Knowing that saying anything else would be futile, Hyunwoo found a quiet corner. He figured he knew what was on the video - after all, he had experienced it.

 

The footage appeared from several angles - Hoseok hadn't taken the time to edit and polish it, since he hadn't planned on publishing. This was completely raw footage that he couldn't be accused of cleaning up and sharpening to make Hyunwoo look as handsome and vulnerable as he did.

 

“That can’t be me,” Hyunwoo whispered in disbelief as the scene progressed in front of his eyes. It had be a play of the light but he almost looked - beautiful.

 

The scene fully unfolded in front of him, the sound muted - but each reaction, each fluid move proved that this was no trick.

 

The younger man’s face grew flushed as he remembered what he felt at certain times, how he had begged so softly and how sweet it sounded when magnified by the microphone.

 

When the video ended, Hoseok wasn't looking at him - he had returned to the computers to edit, figuring he'd want his privacy.

 

Hyunwoo remained silent for a considerable amount of time after the video ended, trying to process what he had watched. It still didn’t seem like him. Hyolyn had said part of his problem (one of many things apparently) was that he wasn’t responsive or interactive  - that he didn’t seem interested in her.

 

The rest of the office was quiet except for a few computers clicking away - scenes were being filmed and the studios were being prepped. Hoseok was the few remaining in the office, trying to carefully select and compose his footage.

 

“I don’t understand,” Hyunwoo said quietly, mostly to himself. “I’m not like that…”

 

"Not like what?" A voice said from above him. Kihyun stared down at the younger man, curious. "Why are you on the floor, anyway?"

 

Hyunwoo’s head snapped up, his eyes widening as his hand automatically covered the phone screen. “It’s nothing….I was just told to watch something and I’m having difficulty believing it’s real.”

 

"Why? Sounds like you were watching yourself." He plopped down next to Hyunwoo casually.

 

“N-n-no, of course not,” Hyunwoo stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. If this Kihyun (that’s what his name was, right?) could tell that it was him then others could too. He must think this was all hilarious…

 

"So why were you saying that you weren't like that?" There wasn't any sarcasm in Kihyun's voice, only curiosity.

 

“I don’t suppose that you could forget I said that..”

 

Kihyun laughed. "Afraid that you look like us?"

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “There’s no way I could look like any of you.”

 

"I guess we do kind of give off the slut vibe."

 

The younger man frowned. “No, you don’t. It’s just….you guys are all unfairly good looking.”

 

The older man laughed gently. "No, we don't all look like Hoseok. Hot, isn't he?"

 

“He’s attractive,” Hyunwoo admitted. “He doesn’t like me though. I guess we got off on the wrong foot.”

 

"It'll rub off, if you get to know him. He's used to people judging him right away - guess we all are, but it's harder for the guys who were working in the sex industry before this."

 

“I didn’t mean to insult him. I think a person’s chosen profession is none of my business.” He paused, considering his words before continuing. “Something happened and I got scared. I’m not used to having any attention on me. I mean, why would someone do that?”

 

"What happened?" Kihyun tilted his head quizzically. "Well, hypothetically. Did you do something wrong?"

 

“I don’t know what I did wrong but I know I offended Hoseok-ssi. Hakyeon-ssi told him to take me out for a drink. We did but the beer was pretty weak so we went back to his place…” Hyunwoo’s voice trailed off and he looked down at his phone.

 

Kihyun gently laid a hand on his shoulder, understanding. "...Do you regret it?"

 

Hyunwoo thought about it, then shook his head. “No, I’m just really confused. It felt really good…..but some of the stuff he said afterwards, about how I would be suited for this - I just don’t see it. I think that’s why he sent me the video.” It was the first time he acknowledged the clip on his phone to anyone else other than Hoseok.

 

Kihyun internally groaned - fuck, Minhyuk had already won! "Well...why don't you get a third party to look?" he suggested. "That is, if you are interested in joining us."

 

“I still think he’s wrong,” Hyunwoo said quietly. “I don’t fit in here like the rest of you do.” He took a deep breath, considering his next words. “If I show one of you would you be completely honest with me?”

 

Kihyun nodded, his face serious. "We're a lot of things around here - but what I like most about Hyde? You don't have to worry about being backstabbed or lied to."

 

Hyunwoo silently handed over his phone. “You can ask Hoseok-ssi about it if you want to.”

 

"I trust you, don't worry." He flicked the video on and studied the footage, the look on his face unreadable. He had to keep himself calm and neutral - because if Minhyuk saw him start to drool…

 

Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s expression to mean that he had to have been mistaken - there was nothing special about what happened to him on the video. That also meant Hoseok was wrong but strangely the younger man took no satisfaction from that.

 

"This..." Kihyun breathed out and stole another glimpse around - good, Minhyuk was still filming - "...wow." He offered Hyunwoo a smile. "I wish my first time was that hot."

 

Hyunwoo looked at the other in surprise, then offered a shy smile of his own. “I didn’t expect it to happen. Hoseok-ssi just made it feel so natural for things to move that quickly.”

 

"And now you're worried? This looked better than my first time on camera, too."

 

“It really looked okay? I actually thought he was going to show it to Hakyeon-ssi.”

 

Kihyun shook his head - then suddenly nodded, realizing how that looked. "It looked great - and no, he wouldn't show it without your permission. That would be horrible."

 

"He was acting like he was going to..." Hyunwoo murmured. "He told me that no one made Hakyeon-ssi cry.  That was never my intention..."

 

"Well, that is a rule - no one makes Kyeonnie cry. But I know Hoseok - he wouldn't do a thing like that. That's beyond reprehensible."

 

“I told you he doesn’t like me.”

 

"If he didn't like you, you wouldn't be here."

 

“He implied that he would show Hakyeon-ssi the clip if I didn’t take the job and he told me I made a mistake…”

 

"I didn't say he wasn't sneaky - but I swear, he wouldn't show Kyeon the clip unless you were completely on board. Hyde doesn't deal in revenge porn." The older man leaned his head back against the wall. "So you don't want to work with us?"

 

Hyunwoo looked down. “I just don’t feel like I fit in with the rest of you. I know it would just be as a computer tech but you guys are kind of intimidating.”

 

"Would it help if I told you that I'm actually just a literature grad student?"

 

“That doesn’t make you less beautiful,” Hyunwoo said simply.”I feel awkward and ungainly - and ugly around all of you.”

 

"It makes me a nerd," Kihyun pointed out shyly. "...And I was the exact same way when I came in. Minhyuk roped me in, said that his job needed help with writing and editing scripts."

 

“But you don’t just write scripts now, do you? You are in front of the camera. What’s it like?” Hyunwoo asked curiously.

 

"I still write the scripts, but..yeah, I do some on-camera," he admitted. "And it's interesting, actually. Like at first you're really nervous - there are a lot of people in the room, you know, and you've got to worry about timing and angles and all kinds of things. But then you get into it and it all disappears."

 

“And you think I could do this too? What if no one wants to do anything with me?” Hyunwoo couldn’t believe he was even considering doing this…

 

"I don't think you'll have a shortage of partners." Kihyun smiled. "And no one's going to tease you if you don't want to be on camera right away. Most of us aren't."

 

“Maybe I could try things out, take the computer tech job and ask questions about _other_  things if I’m curious.”

 

"And you know what we call that? Perfectly normal."

 

Hyunwoo offered a slight smile. "I've never really been considered normal. Odd yes, normal no."

 

"Maybe I should say Hyde-normal," Kihyun decided. "I'm serious though, people are really friendly, even the super-shy ones."

  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled sheepishly. “I don’t think anyone is as shy as I am, especially around strangers. I think it makes what happened with Hoseok even more unbelievable to me. I’m not one to even kiss a stranger, much less do what I did.” He still couldn’t quite say “have sex”.

 

"Oh, so I see you haven't met Taekwoon." Kihyun grinned. "He wins the shy and quiet award - I don't think I've heard him string together more than five words."

 

The younger man arched an eyebrow. “But he doesn’t have to, does he?”

 

"Well, makes it hard to carry on a polite conversation."

 

“Hoseok-ssi wasn’t expecting me to have a conversation when we were doing - well, what we were doing. Still, I can’t imagine Taekwoon and I would make a good pairing.”

 

"He's damn good in bed..." Kihyun looked wistful, thinking. "You might, you never know. But Kyeonnie would probably pair you with someone you're comfortable with."

 

“But I’m not really comfortable with anyone, especially not sexually. I guess Hakyeon-ssi would probably suggest someone who he thought would work well with me and make me not so nervous.”

 

"Exactly - and no one's comfortable on the first few go-rounds," Kihyun soothed. "I'd just work behind the scenes for a while, see who you click with."

 

“I’m still not convinced anyone would be interested if I do decide I want to do more film like the one with Hoseok-ssi. I’ll just hang back and get to know everyone. I can at least make sure the computers are working at their best.”

 

"Keep an open mind," he encouraged. "But I'm happy that you want to take the job. We really need someone who can really help out with the computers."

 

The younger man smiled. “I am definitely good at computers. Computers and dancing are the two things I’m confident about.”

 

"Then you'll do fine here. We've got a few really good dancers, and I promise we're not all as hopeless on computers as Kyeon. He's not too bad anymore, but..." Kihyun shuddered. "His desktop used to give me nightmares with how many files he had on it."

 

Hyunwoo laughed. “Oh, I’ll stop any of that. I’ll make sure he’s got good backup and external drives to hold everything so his personal laptop isn’t so crowded.” The younger man was so much more at ease talking about computers, his tall, lean frame relaxed and smile bright.

 

"He'll love you forever for that - and so will the rest of us."

 

“You may not say that after a while - I’m pretty serious about my computers.”

 

"Well, we're a business that relies very heavily on them," Kihyun pointed out. "So you'll get tons of experience, plus we get to benefit from optimized equipment."

 

“Should I tell Hakyeon-ssi that I’m going to give the job a trial run?”

 

"You should," the older man agreed. "Be prepared for hugs."

 

“I like hugs,” the taller man confessed, then turned to approach Hakyeon’s office. “Hakyeon-ssi?”

 

"Yeah?" Hakyeon opened the door, his eyes still hopeful.

 

“So, um….would it be okay if I took the job as a trial run?”

 

"You....you really want to work for me?"

 

Hyunwoo nodded. “I do want to give it a try.” He paused. “I do think you should see something though. I don’t want to hide anything from you…” He handed the man his phone.

 

"Well, you can have your secrets, I don't need to know every detail of your personal life," Hakyeon reassured. "Is this something that you really want to show me?"

 

The younger man met Hakyeon’s eyes and nodded once more.”I think I need to. I want to be honest about this.”

 

Hakyeon hit play and watched quietly as the scene unfolded in front of him, his eyes widening as it continued on. "...Is that you?"

 

Hyunwoo nodded and then, realizing that Hakyeon’s gaze was focused on the screen in front of him, murmured a soft ‘yeah.”

 

"Is this..." Hakyeon breathed sharply. "Oh god, you really are losing your virginity here…”

 

“I wasn’t completely a virgin before….” Hyunwoo protested even though he knew what the older man meant. Girls didn’t count.

 

"Do you...would you like this on the website?" Hakyeon's eyes glazed over with possibility. "We could have a whole little series with your firsts with guys..."

 

The younger man stared at the other in surprise, jaw dropping slightly. “I….you would want _this_  on the website? I mean, it’s just me…...and Hoseok-ssi. I guess people would want to watch him. I forgot about that.”

 

"Are you crazy? Of course I want this on the site!" Hakyeon insisted. "Wonho takes on beautiful, new, and virginal employee. My customers would adore seeing not just for Hoseok, but for both of you together."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “I’m not beautiful but I guess I’m new….and I _was_  a virgin. I guess two out of three isn’t bad. So you really think I should do this…”

 

"Beautiful new virgin charmed by seductive Hoseok..." Hakyeon hummed. "We'll need a stage name for you."

 

It felt like Hakyeon hadn’t even really heard him. “I’m not really sure I want to do more just yet, Hakyeon-ssi. If I say you can use the video can we just wait and see what kind of response you get - if anything? You might be wrong about the members on your site...”

 

"Oh trust me, I'm never wrong about what they want. We'll need to get you a stage name. Do you have any nicknames or preferences?"

 

“I guess a name wouldn’t hurt even if I don’t do anything more..” the younger man murmured. “In high school a couple of my friends called me Shownu because I would always come up with new dance moves to show them each time we met up…”

 

"Love it." Hakyeon grinned. "If you left it to me, I'm sure I would have picked something embarrassing. Jinki still blushes when someone mentions his."

 

“You’ll have to see if Hoseok-ssi agrees to have the video posted. He isn’t very happy with me right now…”

 

"Hoseok!" Hakyeon opened his office door. "Mind if we edit and post this video of you and Hyunwoo-yah?"

 

"Yeah, go ahead," Hoseok confirmed without a second thought. "It's a good video."

 

Hyunwoo stared at the owner of the company, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the exchange was carried out in front of anyone who could hear.

 

_I guess I now know that Hoseok-ssi doesn’t care what happens. He seems pretty nonchalant about the whole thing now - after acting like he was going to show Hakyeon-ssi earlier..._

 

"Shownu and Wonho, has a nice ring to it." Hakyeon watched as Shownu emailed the files off to editing; it would be on the site by that evening.

 

“Well, even if I do decide to do more videos after this that will probably be the only time we are paired up, Hakyeon-ssi. I learned the hard way that I shouldn’t go where I’m not wanted. I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

"Hoseokkie's a bit prickly," Hakyeon soothed. "I know he doesn't have the most welcoming personality, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him - and more than just in bed, although that's nice, too. And no more formalities, okay?" He smiled. "But I do want you to get yourself to a clinic today and get blood tests done. I need these for my records, since you're performing."

 

“I didn’t say I was going to perform more, Hakyeon-ssi - I mean, Hakyeon. Can I just see how things go after you post the video? This is moving awfully fast…”

 

"Even if you don't, I still need the tests. I have you performing and being compensated for being in an adult video, so I need to make sure that all of my records are correct."

 

“So what do I tell them? ‘Hi, I’m going to be in a porn video - - I’m here for tests.’ “

 

"No, just ask for comprehensive STD tests. We all do them, and the clinic staff is really professional about it. They won't ask why you want them."

 

“I guess I can go do them at Student Health…”

 

Hakyeon wrote an address down neatly onto a piece of paper. "Or go to a private clinic. Just tell them you're on the Ivory Media account. No questions asked, they've known me for a very long time."

 

Hyunwoo took the slip of paper with a nod. “Okay…”

 

Hakyeon patted his shoulder. "Good. I want you to run and get those done, okay? Then bring me the results tomorrow."

 

“I was going to help with your computers today…” Hyunwoo murmured, a bit overwhelmed by what was happening.

 

"Well now that I have you for longer than a day, it can wait!"

 

Hyunwoo sighed, shaking his head in bemusement. He still wasn’t sure why he was going along with all of this - the only reason anyone would watch that video was because of Hoseok-ssi. It would be a novelty and then his fans would be asking for something more interesting from him. He’d just satisfy his own natural curiosity and then get back to hiding behind computers instead of performing in front of them.

 

"It's a lot at once, Hyunwoo..but I promise I wouldn't put you in front of a camera if I thought that you weren't Hyde material. We are extremely particular in what we like."

 

The younger man chuckled. “Well, you are entitled to make a mistake every now and then. You are human, after all…”

 

"Not for my customers, or my staff. I don't want to mislead people."

 

“If you say so….” Hyunwoo murmured skeptically. “I should go get those tests. When do you want me here tomorrow?”

 

"9 AM, meet me in here. We'll go over your video responses and see what our next steps are, okay?"

 

“Okay.” Hyunwoo offered the older man a slight bow before turning and heading out of the office, address to the nearest clinic in hand. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. There was no way he was checking out the website tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a freeform thing that we've been playing back and forth with - after some edits and plot-stickiness cleared up, we liked it enough to want to post it. It's probably going to be in a slightly different vein than our other fics - there are quite a few plotlines and avenues to try.
> 
> I've got no idea what'll happen, and that's the fun part. :)


End file.
